Bracer
Character Bio Coming from a place of unknown origin, the first hand account of Bracer Bot was in 2112, where he lead a war with the humans which resulted in a tie. He serves as a general and a Chaos Leader to his teammates. Backstory He just gained sentience one day and since then gained more awareness for years. He knows how he was made, but he doesn't need to tell you at all. Since then, Bracer has been more aggressive towards humans and anyone who chooses to disobeys him. Only his Little Girl is the one he cares for the most. Appearance There is not that much about his appearance, he has a rectangular body, gray metal color, has a hat, and 4 arms with sharp claws. His face only consists of 2 eyes, no nose, and a constant smile. But underneath his face is red eyes and a sharp-teethed smile Remastered He still maintains his grey color, but he has blue eyes and a different body design. Series 2 He now has a dark green color with red eyes. He no longer has a rectangular body and has a more round shape. Personality Even though he looks harmless, he is actually cruel and fond to people who are useful to him, while being aggressive to humans. He is not really benevolent and is aggressive. He would introduce himself to other animatronics and won't care about them. But if he meets a useless animatronic, then he will start getting mad and soon makes threats to them, if not stopped, they will meet his fury, so they better hope Bracer goes easy on them. Series 2 His personality has changed majorly. He no longer smiles much as well as gaining a cold personality in which he puts main objectives over his friends. He has now gained a hatred towards humans for future reasons. He doesn't joke around as much unlike the last series. He has little tolerance for those who aren't seen as useful to him. There are times where he will kill his own teammates in order to get the job done. No one knows why, but he prefers to do everything by himself. Relationships Mangled Emy - Bracer is a nice person, so these two easily get along. Snowflake - She was shy at first, but she eventually warmed up to Bracer immediately. Sapella & Toy Sapella - All three are nice to each other, it's what they have in common. Corey the Ram- Seeing how Bracer never got to talk to him due to his napping, but he knows he's alright. Tabitha Kat - the tactic she uses to kill sickens Bracer, but she is kind-hearted, he talks with her often, so it's a neutral friendship. Rachel the Raccoon - Bracer doesn't mind her attitude, he finds it fun and he's always willing to give her a hug, but Bracer doesn't like ordering her around. Snowstruck - His latest friend, he always is fond of her positive mood and will always like to have a little laugh and fright with her on her average life. (THIS SECTION IS NO LONGER CANON TO BRACER AS HE PREFERS HIS OWN TEAMMATES OVER STRANGERS) Abilities Claw Grip- Bracer's claws are capable of attaching to ceilings and can climb up walls, he can use this to walk on ceilings and walls. Claw Destroyers - He separates both his claws to fire some kind of laser beam at foes. Gravity Disrupt - Given the power by an element, he can grab enemies using his claws to lift them up in the air by using psychic power. Hooks of Genocide - He fires bursts of red energy which hits enemies in their hearts, with great accuracy and kills them instantly. However, it takes up his energy and will leave him paralyzed for a few minutes. Red Energy - His most basic weapon. Quotes Hi, ''I'm ''Bracer and who are you? -'' Bracer introducing himself flatly. ''You ''need any help? - Bracer providing assistance, albeit with irritation. ''Stay away from him/her.- ''Bracer protecting a useful robot. ''You have made a big mistake. - Bracer threatens a human. "Sharder, stop being a crybaby and get the job done" - Bracer telling off Sharder "You have no idea what happened in that town. NONE!" Braver being asked about his past. Trivia It is known how he got 4 arms, he just doesn't want to tell you. Bracer kills night guard and humans in general. In Five Nights At Bracer's 3 & 4, it is unclear what makes up Bracer's head after he lost it. He created the Elementals, but Lolen serves as their Chaos Leader. Most of his friends are female, he is confused by this. His core energy is red. His preferred weapon is his exoskeleton or his claw. He knows you're there... Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Animatronics Category:Animatronics Category:Blueflame's Property